Second Chances
by twilighted1901
Summary: Can The Cullens welcom Bella back...After what she did...Read on GRAMMER VERY BAD but try and Ignore it sorry ha xD
1. Going back to where I came from

**This is a story that I have thought about alot **

**summery- Bella runs away after she gives birth to Nessie in breaking Dawn but then has to return but shes with a diffrent Coven a coven that the cullens have been friends with Not Tanyas coven but diffrent a new coven when she returns Nessie Is grown up and Planing her marriage t jacob. Edward still loves Bella as much as he always did but for the first time ever hes outrage with her he doesnt no if he can forgive her for running out on her family. Infact all the Cullens have a problem with Bella...I have changed alot! in this aka Bellas powers that hole mess with the volturi doznt come up...and things like that dont question it just go with flow :)**

I was running through the forest before I had time to think I was out of the Cullens grounds out of Forks..I was running faster then I could have imagened what was I doing? I was leaving My baby I was leaving Renesme I was leaving My best friend Jacob...I was leaving Alice...I was leaving the rest of them...My family...But most of all I was leaving my Creator...My husband...My Edward...

Pain jolted through me as I thought of his face. A sicking wave ripped through my stone cold body...I was still running over three hours later...I stopped all of a sudden when I came to the Sea I didnt no where I was but I was far far far away from Forks. Sobs came from my burning throat all the way up to my tightly shut mouth...I sucked in a deep mouthful of air I could taste the wind around me like pine trees damp rain on the tarmac floor. My dry eyes stung from where tears would never fall. I was alone. Really alone I couldnt turn back now what would I say "oh Edward sorry I ran out on you there but I'm alright now" no I couldnt.

(Over 30 years later)

"Bella" Sam screamed from the other room I was sat with my legs crossed trying to control my eh "powers". they have advanced quite a bit over the 30 years My mental sheild has turned into physical...well I'm still working on it it can hold someone or something off me for quite a bit of time it was getting it to work in the first place was my problem. "Bella" Sam called again I could smell that she was closer I could hear her silent footsteps come further towards the room I was in. Her head popped in around the side

"Bella" she said in a relieved voice I turned to look at her she was taller then me Sam had mid length golden hair with choppy layers. she had a rounded face and big golden eyes...Yes I had a found others that followed the Cullens vegetarianism and I to went along with this. When I pulled myself out of my thought and looked into Sam's eyes I saw fear.

"Sam? Whats wrong what is it?" I said in a slightly raised tone she didnt speak. Chasse Sam's mate walked into the room he was tall spikey black hair well bulit.

"Oh for godsake Sam tell her would you" he seemed to be in a rush he walked passed me and pulled something out of the set drawers behind me.

"Tell me what Sam" I asked. Chasse sighed in impatience and walked over to stand behind Sam

"Bella there something going on with some friends of ours and we have to go and help them" Chasse spoke but then stoped speaking

"Ok. Thats not exactly a huge deal" I said I thought something may have happened to another member of our coven.. They both looked at eachother and then looked away there was something going on. Richard and Hellen walked into the small room next Richard or Ric was Hellens mate and husband he created Hellen Chasse Sam Mathew and Izzy I was the outcast that they had taken in so kindly 22 years ago. He reminded me of Carlise not in looks of course Ric was covered in battle scars he was smaller the Chasse but still just by looking at him you knew he was strong he had curly black floppy hair. Hellen was beautiful she had short tightly cut blood red hair she had big full lips and small piercing eyes. Mathew and Izzy were some what of an off and on again Item at the moment they were on but that could change by he end of the evening Mathew was small silent looked innocent enough but you wouldnt want to be around him for to much time. Izzy was lovely very friendly...She was my bestfriend these days. Mathew never liked me he still doesnt like me always watching me as if I'm going to do something that would but his dearest Izzy in danger. He didnt trust me but that was ok because I didnt trust him either.

"Ric whats going on?" I asked getting irratated that they were keeping something from me He let go of Hellens hand and steped forward.

"Well Bella you see...as Chasse said some of our friends need help I've known there creator for over almost over 200 years...we need to go and help thm" None of this made any sense why were they telling me this in such great detail and talking to me like I was mentaly unstable

"Ric look just cut to the point" I almost shouted

"Yes..Bella you know these other vampires...you know them very well..." What was he on about? he could see that I was very confused Izzy came skipping into the room. She's small her frame reminded me of Alice except Izzy has black hair pitch black it was sholder length and cut very sharply she had long thick black eye lashes her skin looked whiter then any other vampire I had ever seen. Her logical voice rang out.

"Bella we have to go to forks...the Cullens need our help" Pain rocked through me I gasped in some thick air I could taste them all in the room I couldnt go back there and face them my daughter my husband my family that I had ran out on I couldnt go back there. Ric couldnt ask that of me...could he?

"Bella you dont have to come stay here if you want" Hellen said softly but then Mathews thick voice of hatred washed through the room

"She has to come shes apart of this coven we might actually need her!" I looked at Ric

"Mathews right Bella we need you to come aswell...I'm not asking I'm giving you an order"

"Ric...Please?"

"I'm sorry Bella but you have to come with us"

"When?"

"We leave as soon as possible" after hearing that I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst I felt a pair of small arms wrap around me it could only be Izzy she came up to my height on her tippy toes to whisper in my ear

"Bella Its going to be ok" I nodded because if I went to speak I dont no what I might shout  
"Izzy come on we have to pack" Mathew called I opened my eyes to see Izzy run off after Mathew god I really hate that guy.

I looked at the rest of my coven before going to pack I would be staying in Cullens house...the same house I take it if there still in Forks or well on the edge of town really then they must still be in the same house I wonder if they no I'm with Ric's Clan thats something I'll have to ask later.

We were running nearly twenties minutes before I asked

"Ric? do they no I'm with ye?"

"No Bella they dont...it will come as a shock to them but the minute we get in Edward will read my mind and know so at least he'l be prepared"

I nodded and then focused on running again..but my mind went away on me. Renesme would be with jacob now, Edward is probly with someone new..the thought of that broke my dead already broken heart I wonder how they'l treat me. Does Renesme rember me? What did they tell her about me? Does Edward hate me? that last question was stupid of course he hates me I walked out on him left him...broke him

Before I knew it we were on the border of Forks we picked up speed untill we came to the road that led up to the big house I could hear the stream. Izzy reached out and held my hand. I was terrified this was the moment I had thought over and over in my head for the last 30 years the moment where I would return to them Ric went through the door first I herd Carlise greet him and Hellen. Carlise and Ric hugged. Carlise's voice echoed in my head it had been so long since I herd it.

"Ric My dear Friend thank you for comming" I walked in behind Chasse hiding myself Mathew was walking in front of Izzy he was always afraid she would be hurt we went in through the big double glass doors I was standing beside Sam she was very tense as was I. After only two seconds of me being in the room all the Cullens were staring at me...and of course Jacob was there aswell holdong onto Renseme. They all looked so shocked, and some angry...Rosalie look like at any moment she would pounce on me. Ric broke the silence...thank god

"I belive you know Bella..." then I herd him...Edward

"Oh yes we know her very well" he sounded bitter angry I couldnt bring myself to look at him I just looked away out the window I didnt want to look at any of them.

"Yes well Bella came to us around 22 years ago shes been of great help to us..with the things shes able to do"

"like what?" Carlise asked

"Well Carilse Im sure Bella can show you all later...but right now what is it that you need our help with"

"Ah yes that follow me Ric if you will" Ric and Carilse walked up the stairs

"Nessie whats wrong" Alice asked Nessie? must be a nickname or something for Renesme I took a quick glance the girl that must have been my daughter looked furious she had long brown hair pale skin and eyes like how mine used to be. Her full pink lips trembeled before she spoke she pointed at me .

"If I am apart of anythig that this her please feel free to kill me now" she screamed That hurt a sharp pang of pain hit me

"Hey that wasnt very nice" Izzy retorted back through clenched teeth she took a step forward I reached out and grabed Izzys arm.

"Izzy...Leave it" she looked back at me and then looked at my daughter who was now being protected by jacob he was standing in front of her teeth bared. The rest of the Cullens were watchin Izzy very causiously.

"Hey Chasse havent seen you in years" Emmet shouted among all the tension Chasse smiled

"Yeah long time no see" they started small talk between themselves. Sammy walked over and hugged Esme,Alice and Rosalie Izzy was pulled to the side by Mathew he just stared at her face for a long time almost smiling. I backed up against the wall and looked at the ground I started my sheild exersises I was still aware of what was going on around me. I took quick looks every now and again Rosalie was bitching about me not so silently to Alice and Esme...saying nothing intresting just petty stuff like what was I doing here I have no right...blah blah blah I managed to block it out after a few minutes Jacob and Renesme had gone out the back way,and Edward well he was sitting at his Piano..glaring at me I made eye contact with him for just a second the pain that was there in his eyes was undescriable...but amongst the pain there was anger. I tried to block him out aswel I foucused on my shield holding it for as long as possible... I was aware someone was calling me but I ignored it I put so much force and power into my sheild my eyes were closed as tightly as possible the voice calling my name grew louder and panicy...

"Bella?...Bellla? please Bella? Bella look at me Bella Bella! Ric whats wrong with her do something!"

I felt someone aproach me like elastic the shield broke pushing whoever touched it flying across the room there was a huge crash and a scream. I opened my eyes to see Izzy being pulled to her feet by Sammy...Esmes coffee table was broken anyway but Izzy looked fine she shook out her hair and dusted off her black skirt and purple top she was pulling splinterz out of her when she looked at me and smiled.

"Wow Bella thats one hell of a power" she laughed it off Jacob and Renesme ran into the room to see what was going on.

"Oh my god Izzy are you ok I'm sorry I'm so sorry are you alright I'm sorry I didnt realise...I'm sorry Izzy"

"Jeez Bella relax I'm ok...although I cant say the same for the table" Ric and Carilse had come down at some point

Just as I began to calm down I noticed Mathew staring at me he was angry. Izzy started to speak.

"Matt its ok I'm ok..."

"shut it" he cut her off he started breathing very heavily he got into a crouch position and started growling at me I did the same back I bared my teeth at him he walked forward and took a swip at me I held up me arm in defense and knocked his hand away before it came in contact with my head. He pushed me out through the glass doors he kept pushing me all the while saying in between pushes.

"How dare" ***push*** " you" ***push* **"hurt my Izzy" ***push*** "like that" when we were out on the front lawn I pushed him back I got up close into his face he was only slightly taller then me but strong.

"It was an accident" I shouted everyone was outside now watching us Edwards eyes glued on Me and Mathew. Rosalie was smiling and she wasnt even trying to hide it Alice looked almost afraid Jasper looked intrested to see how this would turn out. Emmet Well he was being Emmet looked liked hes was about to make a joke but thought twice about it. Esme was looking at Carilse and he was looking at me. Renesme was staring aswel as Jacob she was on his back. Izzy screamed at us then

"Stop please stop" That pullled my attention away from Mathew for just a second that was enough time for him to get his hands around my neck he lifted me up in the air he wasnt cutting of any oxygen supply or anything but it was very uncomfortable and with one move he could take my head off..I tried to get his hands off me but it wasnt working. Izzy screamed again.

"Matt stop let her go please Matt let her go!" a small pain was starting crease up my neck he squezzed tighter.

"Let her go your hurting her" Alice said...I wasnt expecting that...she must have felt it come from Jasper and he must have felt it from me. Mathew looked over at Izzy. I brought my hand up and crashed it down on his forearm as fast as possible he droped me to the ground I got up and he hit me I did a fip in the air and landed on my feet. I herd Esmes intake of breathe. I ran at Mathew and throwing him up into the air I jumped up and pushed him down on the hard ground so his back made a cracking noise that will heal within a seconds he jumped up behind me and grabed my head I could feel his lips brush against my neck he was going to kill me.

"No Please no Matt Please" Izzy yelled on the floor now grabing at her hair

"Mathew Let her go!" Ric's angry voice boomed out..Mathew didnt loosen his grip he just opened his mouth further.

I herd Esme's and Hellens conversation

"Why isnt she using her extra abilty" Esme asked

"Well Bella hasnt figured it out yet it takes her a while to get it up and she needs to concentrate and she cant do that when someone has there hands around her neck shes going into survival mode and shes not thinking about her sheild"

I some how Got Mathew off me I put him in a head lock and pulled at his head I could have it off in two seconds he turned just a little to the side..I felt a sharp sting..I screamed out in pain and then let him go. I stoped for a few seconds and then put my sheild up just as he was comming for me again. I grabed at my side it hurts even more when you get bit in an already bitten place. Ric ran over and and pulled Mathew away he was trying to break free of Rics hold but Ric was stronger Chasse helped Ric control Mathew. I wasnt letting my sheild down no matter what. I still held my side it was buring me even more he had ripped a piece of my top only slightly so none of then could see any of my other scars..I was covered in them..small semi circles all over my body.

Izzy was over with Chasse Mathew and Ric trying to calm Mathew down. Hellen walked towards me. one hand in front of her body.

"Bella sweetie put the sheild down no ones going to hurt you...I just wanna see how badly your hurt."

"Whats wrong Bella?" Sammy asked she could see I was in obvious pain

I spoke through clenched teeth "that son of a bitch bit me" I shouted at her. Everyone looked at me Carilse came up behind Hellen

"Bella I'll need to see how badly your hurt" He said in a calm voice. I laughed at him mockingly

"you know Carilse I'd rather die a thousand deaths"

"Ok ok but please drop the sheild" Hellen said in a soft sweet tone. I looked at her and then let it down I walked away in the opposite direction though and I kept on walking until Izzy came up behind me and dragged me back to where everyone was standing. she stood infront of me.

"shirt off now" she ordered

"what? No"

"he couldv really hurt you and until I see that you are all in one piece I'm not calming down so take it off or I'll remove it myself"

"Oh c'mon" I looked at everyone els and they seemed to be on Izzys side with this

"Now! Bella"

"No!" I herd a rip and felt a breeze on my entire upper body no...no...no I looked down where the fresh scar stood out on my side from all the others...No one had ever seen these before..Izzy took a step back while holding my black shirt she looked scared and upset..as did a few others Esme looked horrified as did Carilse Alice Emmet Jacob and Renesme...Jasper had pity in his eyes after all he has the some what of the same scars Rosalie you could tell what she was thinking her face gave nothing away...and Edward...he looked surprsingly devestated...he stared at my now ruined upper body..diffrent from the last time he had seen it.

"Bella Honey what happened to you" Esme asked I looked at her and shook my head...I couldnt rember..I must have blocked it out or something because I cant rember...

I walked over to where I left my bag ouside the door I pulled out a blue blouse and did up the buttons in a heart beat.

"I think its time you told us what happened in the first 7 years of you new life" Ric said

"We are here for a reason so can we get on with that so I can leave"

"Bella's right I need to fill the rest of you in on why we called you here. Lets go inside" I walked towards the steps that led up to the double glass doors.

"Bella I'm not letting this go so you better be able to tell me who did that to you" Izzy warned I ignored her and walked up the steps still holding on to my wound

When we got in we all gathered around the big glass table Carilse gave us each a thick folder he held up a picture of a boy He had short cropped up hair and had dark tanned skin he wasnt a vampire. He was a wolf i could tell that straight away just be looking at him.

"This is Solomen he's part of the wolf pack he was taken from the reservation by two vampires..." Carlise kept on speaking but I stopped listening I opened the folder and read some of the information he was 16, there was information on a girl too with out thinking I held up the picture of the girl to Carlise.

"Whats with the girl?"

"ah yes she was taken the same day by the same people we know that Solmen isnt dead the pack would be able to tell if he was but we have no way of findin out if Lucy's dead"

"Well of course shes not dead"

"You think really? how so?" Carlise asked tilting his head a bit to the side

"Well they planned to take her it says here they staged a robbery at her work place...They obviously didnt want ye to link the two together"

"Meaning? Bella that still doesnt mean they didnt kill her"

"Well they need her for something and I dont think its to feed there thirst"

"Makes sense Bella I forgot how smart you could be" Carilse said almost sounding proud I looked over at Edward at his piano He got up and went upstairs

I went over to the window with my file and read through it.

It got dark and late the rest of them were planning on how to get the girl and wolf back.

"We'll show you to your rooms so ye can all have time to yourselves to do whatever tomorrow we start traning" Jasper anounced

"Training"? Chasse asked raising an eye brow

"Yes we need to see how ye fight so we can pair everyone up right the weaker ones with the stronger ones for when we split up to look for them" Chasse nodded along with Jaspers plan

Mathew growled "Theres noway I'm leaving Izzy" Jasper closed his eyes and the gave Mathew a look of pure murder

"You might have to stop making problems and just go with the plan"

"No I'm not letting her out of my sight" Izzy looked fed up at this point

"Mathew thats enough we will sort this out another time ok?" Carilse inturpted

"Come I'll show you to your rooms" Ric Hellen Mathew and Izzy followed Carilse Sammy and Chasse went out to hunt I thought about who to go with. I went over to the stairs but then Jasper said something he was the first of the more unfriendly Cullens to speak directly to me.

"Bella for what its wortht I would have ripped his head off too" He turned away before I could respond I just went up the stairs after the others.

When I caught up with them Carilse was just showing Ric and Hellen there room he turned to me and the brought me to the end of the hall there was a door to the right of where Edwards room was...why was he giving me a room right beside Edward? I knew it was still Edwards because of the smell, it smelld of him of course his smell was all over the house but it really stuck here...and of course the music comming from inside the room was so...Edward.

I went inside the small room it was very..blue that was obviously the colour scheme for this room blue and purple and silver there was a big stack of books on the shelf. Carlise turned to leave but the whipped around.

"Bella why did you leave" Oh crap the question I didn t want to answer I couldnt say I dont no beacuse In truth I do know I know very well why.

_**(flash back)**_

_It was only around 2 days after I had been changed they wouldnt let me near Renesme My baby I was a risk a danger to her. Me her own mother.  
How could Edward not trust me with our baby like I would hurt anything that was him. We were in our house.  
"Bella I want to go see Renesme will you please stay here"  
"Why cant I come shes my baby aswell"  
"I know my love but not until I'm sure you can handle it" Edward reached down and rubbed my cheek he then took off running towards the main house. I waited a few moments before i followed I just needed a peak of her I just needed to see her a small bit. I knew about jacob imprinting on her and I almost killed him because of it I ran the same path Edward had. When I cam to the house I ducked in the back way so no one would see me I herd them in the living room laughing so they were I looked in at them Edward was holding our child smiling widely at her kissing her Rosalie was beside him she looked more like my babys mother then I did they all looked so happy without me...I watched for over 20 minutes.  
"I should really get back to Bella" Edward said sounding mournful he handed Renesme to Jacob. She started to cry and scream as he walked away.  
"Renesme daddy has to go back to mummy...stop crying please baby" He went back to her and took her in his arms again  
"Fine a few more minutes" He started to play with her again and she smiled and laughed the most beautiful sound clear and sweet she was happy...They all were Edward could be with her all the time if I left...Then I started to run_

_**(flash back over)**_

"Carilse I dont want to talk about it ok?"

"Yes Bella I understand" He left the room and closed the door after him.

I was left alone in the small blue room. I went over to the bed and although I didnt need to lie down I wanted to I curled up on the bed and pulled the small soft silver blanket that was at the end of the bed over me I wasnt cold obviously but I needed to clutch at it I hugged it tight around my body it almost fel like someones arms were around me. I took a moment and then let out all the pain I had built up through out the day. It hit my like waves when I saw Edwards face for the first time. Pain. When Renesme said what she had said about being apart of me. Pain. When I first smelled my old home. Pain. When I herd the river flow on the way up to the house. Pain. So many things I started to sob gently my eyes began to sting a little. I sucked in some air but that made it worse I could taste Edward on my lips on my tounge. I let out a sob louder then I expected and then I clamped my hand down over my mouth to muffle the small sobs that followed there was no doubt in my mind that the vampires down stairs herd meaning Edward in the next room heard that. Great now everyone knew that poor Bella was up in her room sobbing her dead frozen heart out. I could already see the pity in Izzys eyes in Hellen's aswel I know how much they all worry about me.  
I threw the blanket off me I needed to get out of the house for a while. I couldnt go down the stairs and face all of them I looked around the room there was a window I know I could get through I went over to the drawers to look for some paper and a pen I wrote down on the paper within seconds,

_Gone to hunt. Need time to think. Back soon.  
-Bella_

I left the small ripped piece of paper on the night stand I opened the small-ish window and jumped it was quite a high drop to the ground but nothing I wasnt used to. I hit the ground feet straight down on the uneven gravel I then began to run deeper and deeper into the woods I wanted to be far away from the Cullens house when I was within comfortable distance I began my hunt. Just like Edward had thought me that first time. I stood still and breathed in I could smell some birds above me a mouse running along the ground after a few moments I could smell some deer near by I ran towards them crouched and then pounced on one I drilled my teeth into it and sucked it dry within minutes when I was done I went after another until the burn in my throat was just an anoyance. When I was finished feeding I didnt want to return to the house yet. I knew where I really wanted to go. Was I ready? Could I deal with that pain? Well I was going to have to find out I picked up speed again and started to run. I came to the very familiar road the road signs to lapush came up but I wasnt going there. I stopped dead in my tracks when I came to the small house it was all locked up. My fathers house. Big wooden slabs blocked the door way and the windows. Charlie couldnt be dead yet he was only in his late seventies. I went around the back and pulled at one off the wooden slabs the nails came out pretty fast I laid it down on the ground. Then steped through the broken window. Once inside the smell of my father hit me like a thousand knifes the house was the same as when I had left. A small smile grew on my lips when I came to a few photos of me after a few minutes of looking around I noticed they were. Everywhere. Pictures of me hung on the wall on the mantle above the fire. The window ledges. I came into the kitchen it was farely clean. A single sheet of paper lay on the ground I turned it over and there was yet another picture of me MISSING in big red letters stood out underneath was my details I was surprised to see Bella Cullen written and not Swan I folded the piece of paper and put it in my back pocket I ran up the stairs the carpet worn down. I got to my bedroom door I gave it a small push and it opened with a creak. It looked the same as it always had a went over to my drawers and went through them a scrap book came to my hand. The one my mother gave me for my 18th I flicked through the pages I had filled it over all the months pictures of me and Edward were on almost every single page it stopped after our wedding on the last page there was a picture of me. In Charlies hand writing it read.

**_Bella Cullen  
_****_Great daughter  
_****_Loving Wife  
_****_Kind bestfriend  
_****_R.I.P_**

I read over those words a thousand times the date for my "Death" didnt add up it was dated a whole three years after I left. This puzzeled me and I would have to have a talk with Jacob or Carilse someone who knew what was going on. I left my room and headed for Charlies again pictures of me were everywhere. There were some brown files on his desk I went over curiousity getting the better of me. There on thousands of pieces of paper were every last single detail of my life. Everything well not the whole Edward being a vampire or anything but most things were written down. When I went "missing" plans to look for me suspects to who maybe hurt me. There was a calander aswell. Charlie got very busy after I left meetings after meetings interviews after interview. It looked like when I gave up my human life so did Charlie. A thick fog of pain washed through my entire body. I broke down in loud screams of sobs they caught in my throat in my mouth everywhere. How could I have been so selfish? I picked up one of my fathers shirts and smelled his sweet fatherly smell. I needed to leave. I picked up one last picture of myself and Charlie I put it in my back pocket along with the piece of paper with my face on it. I went out how I came in and put back up the wooden slab. it was getting bright I should go back to the Cullens. I ran as fast as possible until I came to the front door I walked through it. Everyone was gathered in the living room.

"Bella" Izzy screamed "Where did you go why didnt you tell us you were going out"?

"I left a note"

"I wasnt looking for a note I was looking for my missing bestfriend" she screamed at me

"Sorry I had thing I needed to do" I shook my head and then looked at the floor

"Bella are you ok?"

"I'll be fine...What happened to my father"? I asked looking at Jacob he let go off Renesmes hand and walked toward me.

"Bella why dont we go for a walk" I nodded and followed him outside we walked for a few minutes and then he turned to me.

"Bella, Charlie commited sucide three years after you went missing he gave up and anounced you dead three weeks later he OD on some pills he died in your bed"

"No...no...no" I backed away from Jacob sobs began again and broke through my lips. "I killed him I killed my father...Oh god oh Jacob No" Then jacob did something I wasnt expecting. He grabed me and pulled me into one of his Jacob hugs he squeezed tight and for the first time in 30 years I felt safe I felt cared for and although it felt nice it was Edwards arms I wanted around me.

"Ya know Bella no matter how much Nessie doesnt like it you will always be my bestfriend" He smiled hugely at me and I smiled back

"Thanks Jake"

"I'm not happy about you leaving but if you maybe had a good reason then I might be able to understand a little...do you have a good reason?"

I looked back at the house.

"Jake can we talk about this another time maybe" he followed my gaze and then nodded.

When we got back inside Jacob returned to his place beside Renesme.

"Alright everyone follow me" Jasper anounced and then went out the back door him and the rest of the Cullens led us to field near by. Once there Jasper stood in front of us all. We need to fight, I need to see what ye can do" he directed this at us Ric's coven "so pair up please"

Izzy steped forward infont of everyone Jasper steped away Sammy followed her they stood back away from eachother Jasper nodded at them and then they went at it. Hard to tell who was winning, but then Sammy got her hands around Izzy and you could tell that was that over. Izzy tapped out and then they stood down Jasper nodded along and then Chasse stepped up I thought he would pick Mathew or Ric but I was surprised when he called me and then motioned for me to step forward with his finger. I looked at him in shock.

"What Bells you afraid I'm gonna kick your ass. Ever since you bet Mathew I wanted to see if you could take me...you scared"

"No I just dont want you to hurt your knuckles hitting my abs" I smiled and then stepped forward Chasse was bigger and much stronger then Mathew I had been working on my sheild since we gotten to the field. Jasper looked back and forth between the two of us for a while he looked back at the rest ot the Cullens Esme shook her head at him. Edward glared at Jasper. I wounder how this must have looked to them me as small as I was and Chasse bigger then Emmet. Jasper shook his head at Edward and then nodded at me and Chasse Edward droped his head and looked at the ground. I had to focus I couldnt be thinking about all that stuff I could get hurt or I could hurt Chasse. We ran at eachother began hitting and moving out of the way and side stepping I was much, much faster then him. I ran around him so I was just a blur to him he looked around confused and then I jumped and droped on him bringing him to his knees. I tilted his head to the side

"1...2...3...your dead" I jumped off him and smiled "I win" he got up and looked at me in shock.

I went back down and stood beside Izzy.

"Nice"

Chasse came down and stood meside Sammy a big sour face on she kissed him and the whispeared in his ear

"How about later me and you can have our own fun and baby I'm pretty sure you'll win" She grazed her teeth along his ear lobe and then they kissed very passionatly. Jasper cleared his throat.

"Ok whos next" Ric took Hellens hand

"Care do dance m'dear" he kissed her hand softly she nodded and he pulled her up front they stepped back and then he ran at her...they began there fight. It was all the same really except Ric won. Mathew was the only one left to fight and I had an idea about who he would pick.

"Bella how about a re-match?" he raised an eye brow at me daring me.

"No way!" Izzy butted in.

I ignored her "How about it" I steped forward.

"Do you really think thats wise" Alice said from behind Jasper. I just looked her and then at Jasper his face screwed up and then he nodded. I was more prepared for Mathew this time. We began to go around in a dance like motion and then we went for it he kicked at my chest but when I went up in air I used that extra force to throw myself behind him once there I grabed him in a head lock again but he got away. He was running at me and I didnt no what to do I closed my eyes and focused as hard as possible My sheild blew out as if like a bubble. Mathew hit it and BAM he went flying his back went into the hard dirt and he was dragged a good few feet away. This fight was over but a new one was about to start I heard Izzy say "Oh crap". I could already sense he was angry when he walked up to me he shouted in my face.

"You cheated"

"Using my extra ablity wasnt cheating its whats gonna save me if I ever get into a fight with an aragont prick of a vampire like you" He raised his hand to slap me but I threw out my sheild again not so strong this time just enough to push him away a few steps.

"back off Mathew...I mean it back off" he stared for a minute walked away back in the direction of the house, Izzy mouthed a sorry to me and then ran after him only when he was out of sight did I let my sheild down. I lyed down on my back not the best place but after I hold the sheild for a long I feel kinda drained.

"Bella we have to continue its getting late" Jasper said

"I need a minute" he walked away and spoke to the rest of them.

"Alright lets mix it up, Emmet pick who you want to fight"

"Well I would pick Bella but she doesnt look up to it... Chasse" I could hear them fighting but try to block it out Esme and Hellen went at it next followed by Ric and Jasper,I wasnt listening to who won the fights. It was just a blur until someone called my name. Rosalie.

"You must be well rested by now" I looked up at her and then jumped to my feet.

"You serious?"

"Yes so come on then I havent got all day" I really dont think me beating Rosalie will stop her hating me. I stepped forward she didnt give me much warning she just attacked and she didnt hold back she picked me up by the throat and smased me to the ground...once...twice...a third time.

"Fight back would you" she screamed.

"Rose stop this" Esme declared Rosalie didnt listen she hit me to the ground again she ripped a tiny piece of my top she went to grab me again but I grabed her hand first the thought of all of them seeing those scars again was enough to spur me into action I twisted her hand behind her back and knocked her to the ground I climbed on top of her and the pulled her head up by her hair. I herd Emmet hiss and then growl a warning for me to let his wife go. I didnt.

"Really Rosalie, what do you want from me besides to die you wanted me to fight back well here I am for the first time in all those years you being a bitch to me Rosalie well here I am fighting back finally, because for the first time I'm stronger then you for the first time I can beat you I can win so let go ok just let go" with her free hand she tapped out I let her go. I stepped back away from her she jumped up and then walked over to Emmet he looked her over and checked her body as if I could actually leave a bruise.

"I think thats enough for one day...dont you agree Jasper" Carlise said breaking the silence

"Umm yes"

we all ran back to the house when we got in I didnt wast time going up to my room. I didnt want to even think about tomorrows events. I pulled out the picture of me and Charlie he looked so...happy I lay down pulling the blanket over me once again I pulled it tight and then looked at the picture. The more I thought about what I had done to him the tighter I pulled on the blanket...until it ripped...it looked exspensive...I'd have to buy Esme a new one. Hours passed and I had gone into a trance on my own ignoring every sound I could hear. Until Edward walked in the minute he opened the door I could smell him I sat up right and he spoke...directly to me making eye contact he didnt sound angry.

"Sorry...I did knock but you didnt answer... we'r needed down stairs" I nodded... he then left I ran my hand through my very long hair and then made my way out of the room.

When I got down stairs Carlise was looking at a map with Ric.

"Whats going on" I asked Izzy.

"Theres been a sighting Carlise got a call from a friend he had looking out for them in Seattle"

"We need to send two of us out there not all of us can go to suspisious" Ric anounced "We'v thought about it and I think our best bet would be to send Bella and" before he finished Edward blurted out a small "What?" he looked ar Ric like he was crazy and then he realised what he had said he didnt say anymore he just looked away. "As I was saying we should send Bella and Mathew".

"We'd kill eachother" Mathew said from across the room

"Iv watched and Ive noticed ye may hate eachother but ye'r a good team" I looked at Mathew and he looked at me I nodded and so did he.

"No Please" Izzy said softly "Please...to lose one of ye would be horrible but both...that would kill me...Bella your my bestfriend I cant lose you or him just Please"

"Sorry Izz" she closed her eyes Mathew was behind her in seconds kissing her neck I thought I should ask for some details.

"ok so whats the plan" Renseme picked up a vase full of flowers and threw them at me I jumped back out of the way.

"What the hell" I shouted at her throwing one of the white roses at her she recoiled when a drop of water hit her face Jacob growled at me it seemed like everyone had someone protecting them except me...just when I thought that Hellen jumped in front of me crouched down growling.

"think twice before you start on one of mine dog" Hellen had been the nearest thing I had to a mother in the past 22 years. I smiled at this I needed someone to protect me every now and again. I was very confused as to why I got the vase thrown at me.

"alright we could do this fighting all day all month all year but we need to get down to buisness and after we can all rip eachothers throats out ok?" Rosalie put a hand on Renesmes shoulder and I turned back to Carlise and Ric. They gave me a map od Seattle and what places needed checking out...ware house...abandoned buildings places like that.

"When do we go"

"as soon as possible change if you want and then I'll give you the things you'll need" Carlise told me we looked at eachother for a moment and then I ran upstairs to change. I grabed a plain black shirt and did up the buttons I pulled on a pair of black jeans and a pair of black converse practical clothing. I came out of the room and ended up running into Edward.

"Sorry" we both said at the same time I looked into his eyes there was fear there. God how I forgot how beautiful his eyes were... he was perfect as always. I went to walk by when he caught my hand he handed me a small piece of brown paper.

"Dont read it until your out of the house" I put it in my pocket and then nodded what was it I thought to myself. He let go of my hand and went into his room I ran downstairs where Mathew was ready Izzy was sobbing quietly in his arms Carilse handed me money, another map and a cell phone.

"Bella be careful be on the look out for anything...odd" Alice said to me from Jaspers arms

"Bella if you get into a bad situation dont go deeper in even if you think your on to something if theres any chance your in danger you get yourself out ok?" Hellen looked at me sternly I nodded she came over and hugged me tightly so did Sammy Chasse and Izzy well she clinged to me and begged me not to go I pushed her away gently and then went over to Ric he warned me about the dangers in Seattle and told me to take care of myself and Mathew he also told me not to fight with Mathew that we needed each other in this.

"You ready" Mathew called to me I walked over "yeah I'm ready" Jacob looked at me and nodded Renesme wasnt in the room she must have gone somewhere when I went upstairs. I didnt even want to look at the rest of them I just left the house with mathew we walked down at a normal human pace I pulled out Edwards piece of paper and there in perfect hand writing were the words.

**_Be Safe_**

Mathew walked a bit further and then looked at me he then began to run I put the piece of paper in my pocket and caught up with him I was faster and over took him in seconds I came to a halt at the border of Seatle he was just behind me he came to stand next to me and pulled out a piece of cloth he handed it to me.

"The girl" I smelt it and it had a sweet musky smell human

"The wolf" he handed me another piece of clothing I took a smell it was revolting didnt smell like jacob smelled a little the same tho and just as bad I handed them both back and then looked at the city I exchanged a glance between myself and Mathew...and then we began the hunt. I droped down to an alley and then started to walk among the rest of the people trying to blend in Mathew followed me as I serched for the smell of the girl 1st she would be easier to find.

Days passed. No sign of the girl or the wolf...we kept in contact with rest of them through phone I was talking to them I was on loud speeker we were having a meeting through the phone me and Mathew were in our hotel room.

"Just come back" Carlise sighed in impatience

"Are you sure we can stay longer"

"No just come back"

"Alright we'l do one more quick scan and then return bye" I hung up and then we set out again I didnt expect to come across anything until it hit me like a ton of bricks...The sweet musky smell Mathew caught it at the same time we ran following it all the way through the dark alley out onto the road it went down a sewer I droped down into the horrible hole and continued to follow the sweet smell it was getting stronger and I had gotten slower along with Mathew the smell of her was becoming heavy very heavy I could smell Vampires aswel and a small bit of wolf I could hear crying we came to a sort of cage thing Mathew pushed me to the side and ripped off the metal door he smiled at me in love with himself obviously. He waited for me to go in first I did i saw a girl with a blind fold on I could smell her so strongly now she was tied up. I dashed over and undid the rope I removed the black tie from her eyes. It was her she looked at me so terrified.

"Dont worry I'm here to take you home...back to lapush" she smiled and then Mathew scooped her up

"Bella watch my back" We walked out the way we came slowly not to scare the girl as I rember my first piggy back on a vampire.

Going slowly was a bad idea there was a loud bang and a scream I was knocked to my feet.

"Bella!" Mathew shouted I jumped up and told him to run he did he still had the girl but he went the wrong way we came to a wall I kicked at it but it was gonna take about ten minutes before I actually reached the outside world. The Vampire was a girl thick red curly hair she looked almost the exact same as Victoria she was comming at us.

"Your sheild Bella your sheild" I couldnt I was frozen she smiled like Victorica walked like her but wasnt her I knew that because..well I just knew. I tried to bring my sheild up but couldnt Mathew set the girl on the ground and then faught the red head he was thrown out of the way and before I had a chance to brace myself I to was on my back aswel she picked up the girl smiled and then ran with her.

"Bella! what the hell" I looked at him

"I dont no" He helped me up

"Come on back to forks we'r done here" I nodded and then ran along side him. Bythe time we got back to forks my confusn as to what happened turned into anger at myself. Mathew ran through the door no hesitation I walked slowly I herd what they were saying.

Izzy screamed "Mathew" and then what sounded like a hug was given

"Wheres Bella" Jacob asked

"Shes comming...um shes a little upset...something happened she blames herself"

"What happened"

I got angry very angry I stormed in picking up the nearst thing to me and throwing it. It was a bowl. I then knocked over a stack of I screamed in agrivation and then threw the huge mirror at the glass back door it broke it. I closed my eyes.

"Bella sweetie what happened" Hellen asked sounding very upset. I couldnt speak I just picked up a picture frame and threw it to the ground I didnt no what picture it was but Esme clasped a hand over her mouth. I would say sorry later.

"Look we had the girl we were almost out and then we were attacked we were up against a wall...Bella couldnt get her sheild up...they got the girl again" Mathew filled them all in.

"Oh. Bella thats not your fault" Hellen said

".Yes it is" I grounded out through my teeth "If I hadnt of frozen up then we would have gotten the girl out the amount of information we could have gotten it would have led us straight to the wolf...Hellen dont you understand Ive screwed up all beacuse my stupid brain wont let me work this power" I picked up another photo frame and smashed it I did that again and again,Until all the photos on the small table were gone.

"Can you please stop that and go break some of your own things" Rosalie spat threw her venom coated teeth. I looked at her and then stormed up the stairs to my room. I pulled everything out of my bag until I found the picture of me and Edward from my 18th birthday we were happy like that. I wish I could go back to that I put it away and then sobbed about todays events I didnt notice Edward downstairs I didnt really notice anyone. There was a knock on the door.

"Its me, Edward can I come in?"

"Sure" I didnt bother straighting up I stayed sat on the floor he looked at the bed where he thought I would be and then looked at me on the floor.

"Um can I?" he gestured to the floor

"Its your floor Edward" he nodded and then sat down beside me his back up against the bed like mine.

"So...Esme's is pretty upset that you ruined all her photos"

"Oh crap I'll pay to have them replaced I'm sorry"

"No its ok dont worry about it Bella...are you hurt...from the throw...in the sewer...I saw it in Mathews head he keeps going over it"

"I'm fine...thank you"

"Bella are you ok...emotionaly like"

"Edward I havent been ok in over 30 Years...Ive had worse days then this" he nodded we just sat there for almost ten minutes I was aware of every move he made every sucked in bit of air every twitch every small movement


	2. Mental Case

Second Chapter...** Grammer is very bad I'm working on it though try and look past it :] (I also use alot of txt words ,cnt,...etc)**

After Edward left the room I sat on the bed and thought about things...funny thing about being a Vampire was I had to much time on my hands to just sit and think...How some Vampires dont go mental is beyond me when your human theres pills you can take to rest your mind to take a break from it...but as a cold one theres no end no time when we can just block it out the only time I can even slightly get away from it all it when I'm distracted and even thats a battle.

I walked down the stairs was about time I should say sorry to Esme. They were all sitting in the living room Mathew going over and over again about what happened. I walked right up to Esme.

"Esme I'm so very sorry about the pictures I'll pay to have them replaced if you want" she smiled at me.

"Bella dont worry about it its fine"

"I'll still pay for them but thanks" after I had said that I felt uncomfortable not being on the other side of the room where the majority of my coven was. I nodded and then stood beside Hellen. She wrapped her arms around me and I clung on to them I needed to feel safe for just a minute. I breathed in her motherly smell I closed my eyes and I felt loved I needed this...I needed someone...anyone...even if it was just a mother figure. Alice came running into the room with a big white folder she sat it down in front of Renesme and Edward.

"Ok just because theres all this stuff going on duznt mean we dont still get to plan a wedding"...Wedding I looked over at them Renesme laughed

"Alice please it looks like you have it under control"

"Well of course I do but I still want your in put Nessie...It is your wedding after all you'v been engaged for over 7 years now...we need to make plans"

7 Years...A wedding...Jacob and Renseme...Pain slamed into me...I didnt no how much more I could take...Can things get any worse.

"Tanyas Clan are comming" Carilse announced. Things just got worse!

Tanya the one who lusted after Edward Years before I came along...I wonder how many vist's shes made since Ive been gone.

"What?" Edward roared

"Her clan will be a great deal of help...I know its going to be awkward given your history" Carlise explained to Edward.

Why was Edward so upset about this did he have to reject her again? Emmet busted out laughing.

"Oh c'mon Edward it wont be that bad you'l probly get lucky again" again? what does he mean again is he just messing about or did Edward get with Tanya? I needed to know Edward glanced my way cringed and then just as fast shot a look at Jacob him obviously thinking something Edward didnt approve of. Jacob shrugged his shoulders, Edward stormed out.

"What was that about?" Sammy asked. Rosalie jumped in to explain.

"Well you see about two days after Bella left Tanya came over she saw how lonely Edward was and decided to fill that right up..they had lots of fun you could hear them all the way from that little cottage that used to be Edward and Bella's...now its just there doing nothing...but yeah Edward just doesnt want things to get awkward between himself and Tanya...theres alot of sexual tension there you see" I just stared at Rosalie while she told the story she knew how much pain she was causing.

"Rosalie...stop" Emmet spoke while looking at me and then glanced over to the door I followed his gaze Edward stood he was looking me right in the eye.

"Two Days? Well I guess its clear how much I ment to you"

"You left me...so that kinda shows I ment nothing to you either"

"I didnt leave and then screw some random bitch two days later...matter of fact I havent been with anyone...so C'mon Edward how many other 'Family friends' have you had" I folded my arms.

"Can we talk about this more privatly" he asked through tight lips.

"No It doesnt matter its not vaild anymore" I snapped and then turned away. I was trying to be mad at Edward but I couldnt after all what I did was ten times worse and I think we both knew that. I was hurt the thoughts of Edward with any other woman was enough to make me feel almost physical pain, but the thoughts of him with Tanya was to much to bare. we all stood in silence. everyone looking at me and then Edward. someone spoke.

"Rosalie you Evil Bitch" Izzy spat through clenched teeth she glared at Rose and then clenched up her small hands into fists.

"Oh I'm sorry I just thought I should let you ALL know about what happened before Tanya got here" she said very sarcasticly

"You knew full well we didnt have to know that and Bella didnt have to know that! it could have been kept away if you hadnt of opened your stupid mouth" I just shook my head...this was the kind'v menatl breakdown thing that Vampires can have I wanted to run out into the forest curl up into a ball and scream. I wanted to run and keep on running back until I was back in Edwards arms. I didnt want to be around him if I couldnt touch him. Kiss him. Be held by him. I shook my head to try and get the memorys of him out of there the memorys of his touch his smell everything.

Izzy was still yelling at Rosalie. I needed out.

"Bella?" Hellen called after me.

"Where are you going?" Sammy yelled grabing for my hand I jerked it away fast, and just continued walking.

"Leave her alone" Ric said wrapping an arm around Hellen I walked away from the house slowly letting the sobs out I wanted to scream in pain but held it in, until I got far enough away so know one would hear. When I was done screaming I curled up on the dirty forest floor. A memory was trying to break through the wall I had put up. The one where Edward left me. Felt like it was only yesterday.

I climbed in through the window when I got back I didnt want to have to go through the living room. I dont think they knew I was back, because I sat there for over an hour and Izzy didnt come running into the room asking a load of questions. Yes I was sitting there for an hour doing nothing but stare at the wall. Until I heard a high pitched laugh I shot my head towards the door sniffed once...I could lmost smell the ginger comming off of her 'strawberry blonde' hair I cracked the door open and I could hear them all Carlise welcoming Tanya and her coven. I wasnt going to hide away. I walked down the stairs causiously everyone stared at me obviously surprised they must have thought I was still out.

"Dont mind me didnt mean to inturupt...continue" I said calmly I walked over to the files on the table picked up my one and read over it...for the 47th time. Tanya looked at me. Oh crap she was walking over.

"Hi Bella nice to meet you again" she held out her hand I looked at it and then just ignored her

"I see you must no about what happened with Edward I'm sor..." I cut her off

"Tanya if you say your sorry I will beat you to death" I then walked out to the kitchen area into the sitting room. I sat down with my file and just looked at it. Alice sat down beside me within seconds. I leaned awayu from her. She was smliling...why was she smiling?

"Hi Bella" she said in a very high excited voice.

"Umm Hi Alice" I turned away from her ever so slightly...this was weird

" sorry about Rose..you know how she can be..."

"Umm Yeah...I remmeber"

"So Bella how do you like being back in forks the weather..."

"Alice please tell me you'r not trying to talk to me about the weather? what do you really want"

"I just wanted to chat...for a bit...and ask you something...Bella Nessie is gonna wear your wedding dress for her wedding...I just wanted to make sure it was ok with you"

"Why would she wear mine wedding dress?"

"Well I've made a few alterations..."

"What?" I was barely able to whispear

"I'm sorry but I thought you wernt comming back...you didnt like the dress anyway...did you"

"It was still mine one of the very few things I've ever worn that has made me feel beautiful...where is it"

" follow me" I followed alice up to her room. she pulled out a big white bag and un zipped it in seconds I braced myself she hung the dress up on the door so i could see it better...Oh my god it was completely diffrent...

"Oh my god alice what did you do" It was tight fitting all the way to the knees and then there was nothing more she cut off half the bloody dress for christ sake The only thing that remaind the same was the top half the corset half of the dress it still had the angelic design on the front I leaned over and touched it...it wasnt mine anymore it was Renesme's I had no right to it. Every other part of my old life has been cut up why not the dress aswel.

"I'm sorry I can maybe fix it...if you want it back...Nessie can wear something els"

"No...I dont want it...its hers now not mine" I left the room I need to go away for good this time not just a little walk or hunt nothing good has come out of this trip its just caused so much more pain its ripped open old wounds brought back some not so great memories. I went to my room and threw some of the things I brought into a bag. Someone knocked on my door I flung the bag under the bed. Izzy walked in.

"Hey we'r all going hunting...wanna come"

"I already went thanks...um I'll see you later"

"Ok...cool" she went to walk away

"No Izzy wait"

"Yeah" She smiled at me and I knew this was maybe the last time I would see her. I grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug I squeezed her and wouldnt let go my eyes stung up.

"I love you" I whispeared in her ear.

" I love you too...Bella whats wrong" I pulled back.

"Nothing. Everything is going to be just fine" she nodded and then left. I waited ten minutes until I was surre they were all gone I then began stuffing my bag again.

When I got to the front room. I knew I wasnt alone.

"Hi Bella" a dark voice loomed over me I dropped my bag and spun around. no body was there. something flashed past me. I got into a crouch position and put my back to the wall so she couldnt come behind me. She dropped from the ceiling and looked right at me. I knew her. Black hair she had a deep scar up her face along her neck it wasnt red it was greyish she had plenty of bite marks aswel, the scar looked like a bad rash almost like...a burn mark.

"I killed you...you're dead I ripped you apart and burned the pieces"

"You may have thrown me on the fire but you didnt watch me burn" she raised her top a little the dark mark was all along her torso.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked her with maybe the slight bit of hope in my voice she gave me a quick answer

"Yes"

I didnt want her to kill me or atleast I think I dont want her to.


End file.
